1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trim cover assembly forming the surface of a seat used as furniture, or used in an automobile, and, more particularly, to such trim cover assembly which is provided on the surface thereof with a strip-like pattern member colored differently from the surface so as to heighten the decorative effect of the surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a strip-like pattern piece is provided, for example, in a striped manner on the surface of a trim cover assembly forming the surface of a seat, the aesthetic apperance of the trim cover assembly is improved and thus the seat using such trim cover assembly is increased in commercial value.
Conventionally, in order to produce such pattern piece on the surface of the trim cover assembly in an industrial manner, there is employed a method shown in FIG. 1 (A)(B) through FIG. 3 (A)(B).
Specifically, for example, to obtain a U-shaped pattern piece member substantially on the whole surface of a top cover member (a), as shown in FIG. 1 (A)(B), at first, a material (thermoplastic synthetic resin material) (b) for forming a pattern piece, which is almost equal in size to the top cover member (a), is superposed on the top cover member (a), then the material (b) together with the top cover member (a) is placed onto a lower mold (1), and thereafter a U-shaped upper mold (2) is operated to apply high frequency waves to the material (b) while pressurizing the same.
As a result of this, as shown in FIG. 2 (A)(B), the portion of the material (b) pressurized by the upper mold (2) is welded integrally to the top cover member (a) to provide a welded portion (b1), while other portions thereof (b2)(b2)--remain unwelded to the top cover member (a). Therefore, if the unwelded portions (b2)--are peeled off by holding one end thereof, then the unwelded portions (b2) --can be removed but the welded portion (b1) is left there. Thus, as shown in FIG. 3 (A)(B), the welded portion (b1) is provided on the top cover member (a) in the form of a pattern piece member.
Accordingly, the conventional top cover member having the above-mentioned pattern piece thereon provides a poor yield of the material because the above-mentioned unwelded portions are wasted. Also, since the above-mentioned unwelded portions are peeled off, the end faces of the welded portion (b1) cannot be finished up beautifully. Further, during such peel-off operation, there is a possibility of the welded portion (b1) being taken off by mistake.